The aim of the present invention is to provide a simplified means of calibrating the headwork for a weighing machine.
Calibration of weighing machines can be a complex and arduous task, especially where the weighing machine has a high maximum load and calibration involves the placing of weights to give a dead load of up to that maximum load on the weight platform or in the material vessel. This may very often have to be done in conditions of poor accessibility and possible danger.
By eliminating the need to handle weights up to this maximum load and improving accessibility, the present invention eases and simplifies the calibration procedure.